gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Catch the Wave
|location = Honkers Gentlemen's Club, Tudor |target = Cocaine Squalo |fail = Wasted Busted Phil dies Squalo destroyed |reward = $7,500 |unlocks = Trespass Flatline |unlockedby = Payback |todo = Go to the truck. Drive to the boatyard on Charge Island. Get through the boatyard with Bell. Go to the coke boat. Follow Bell to the drop-off point. Protect Bell from the attacking boats. The attackers have been killed. Follow Bell to the drop-off point. Disembark onto the jetty.}} Catch the Wave is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Phil Bell at the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor, Alderney. Description Niko meets Phil at a Strip Club in Port Tudor and Phil informs Niko that the Russians have smuggled drugs into the city from Vice City via boat and they haven't unloaded them yet. Niko and Phil get into a truck and drive to the docks in Charge Island. After they arrive, two Russians are waiting and ask Niko and Phil who they are. They both get out the truck and attack the Russians. After a shootout in the Docks, Niko and Phil steal the boats containing the drugs and sail them back to North Holland. Tips *There are two body armor pickups found in this mission, one inside the boathouse on the floor to the left, and another outside on the pier to the left. *It is easy to get Bell killed because he will often charge into the open to shoot at the enemy armed only with a Pistol. So it is recommended to stick with Bell or call for Dwayne's back up. *If keeping Phil alive during the shootout proves difficult, there is a glitch that can keep him safe. As soon as the Russian on the gate tells Niko he doesn't speak English, reverse the truck up onto the grass verge behind Niko. For some reason when Phil gets out of the truck he gets 'stuck' behind the passenger-side door, giving the player plenty of time to dispose of the gunmen. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the truck *Drive to the boatyard on Charge Island *Get through the boatyard with Bell *Go to the coke boat *Follow Bell to the drop-off point *Protect Bell from the attacking boats Video Walkthrough Reward The reward for completing this mission is $7,500 and the missions Trespass and Flatline are unlocked. Deaths *Many Rascalov Family gunmen. Trivia *Even though Phil says the truck has been stolen and is the specific one the Russians are waiting for, every time the mission is attempted or restarted it has a different skin or logo on the back. *This is the name of a The Ballad of Gay Tony map for Team Deathmatch or Deathmatch, but is not at the same boatyard as this one. This mission occurs mostly on Charge Island, while the TBOGT map is at the Southern Algonquin docks. *During a conversation between Niko and Phil Bell on the ride to the docks, Phil talks about being "paranoid" and asks Niko twice if he ever saw "choppers in the sky". This is a reference to the mobster movie, Goodfellas; where Henry has a chopper following him, thinks that the cops are all over him, and thinks that his phone is tapped. *The name of the mission is similar to the 1986 Coca-Cola slogan " Catch The Wave". *Phil mentions how Niko was helping the Irish cause trouble between the Ancelottis and the Albanians a while back, obviously referring to Gerry's first two missions. The dialogue remains the same even if neither mission has been completed yet. *This mission is notably similar to Arms Out of Harm's Way from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Both missions happen at the same place and both involve a boat chase. Furthermore, the pickups from the boatyard in GTA IV are exactly the same in GTA Chinatown Wars. Navigation }}de:Catch the Wave es:Catch the Wave ru:Catch the Wave pl:Catch the Wave Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV